A Flyer's Angel
by GrovRose
Summary: Pterano and the flyers find themselves in the land of Equestria, and wish to take the place over as their own. However, could the love of a certain generous, young unicorn meddle with their plans for domination? A LBT and MLP: FIM crossover.


**Quick Notes: **_Rest assured, as I am still trying to find time to work on my LBT fan fiction. This was just something I've had done for a couple of weeks now. It's a crossover pairing fan fiction involving Pterano from TLBT 7, and Rarity from MLP: FIM. Now, many of you may be wondering of why I would pair these two characters together? The answer to this is very simple; much unlike Rarity, Pterano is very much full of himself, not caring much for others. I figured it would be rather interesting to pair him with a character that was entirely different from him..._

_Also, this does take place in an AU, so Pterano, Sierra, and Rinkus pretty much never are able to return back to their world._

**Disclaimer:**

**All MLP characters are copyright to Hasbro and Lauren Fraust.**

**All LBT characters are copyright to Universal Studios.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

Today, in her beauty solon, Rarity the Unicorn was feeling ever so frantic! She had been switching up her mane and clothing style all morning long and yet still none of it looked fitting upon her!

"**I'LL NEVER LOOK GOOD ENOUGH IN ORDER TO FIND MY TRUE LOVE**!" sobbed the unicorn, feeling ever so mournful. "**NOT ONE OF THESE OUTFITS LOOKS GOOD ON ME AT ALL**!"

Coming across a pile she had not yet searched, Rarity let out a joyous cry, there lying in the heap of outfits was her dream dress!

Holding it close to her heart, she cried a bit, wishing, "If only my true love were to see me in this... I would be a much happier unicorn then..."

Little did she know that her prince charming would be searched out immediately...

* * *

"_How could this have happened?_" thought the young Pterano. The seventeen year old berated himself silently, as he tried his best to ignore the memories of having led the others to their deaths. "Should have died alongside them. Yet, I survived. Why" he asked as he flied slow, over the Mysterious beyond. Putting a clawed hand to his beak, he thought "T..they just didn't follow my orders well enough. Yes, that's it. They had a hard time comprehending what I asked".

"Could you quit muttering to yourself? It's bad enough that we have to fly so slow, it's even worse that I gotta listen to your muttering" Sierra snapped annoyed, as he had to keep adjusting his eyes to the smoke and fog.

Shooting a look, Pterano responded "Is that any way to speak to your beloved leader? You really should take care to watch your toung Sierra".

"I'd like to shut your beak permanently" Sierra grumbled, as he made a move to fly up and "accidently" hit Pterano.

"No, no no, not yet. He's more useful alive" Rinkus studdered, as he whispered to Sierra. He was tired of Pterano acting like he knew it all, but was more comfortable in a group than alone when facing sharpteeth.

* * *

On her way to the devastated Rarity's home, Twilight Sparkle just couldn't help but ponder over weather or not her dear friend was Ok.

"I just haven't seen her in days..." she muttered, knocking on the front door. "I wonder if she's keeping up alright?"

Upon entering the solon, the unicorn couldn't help but notice the gloomy expression on Rarity's face, noticing that her friend was trying her best to hide it from view.

"Umm, Rarity, are you doing alright?" Twilight asked.

Realizing that she was being questioned, she quickly assured her, "I'm fine, my dear! There is no need to be concerned over me!"

"Rarity, I know that you're lying..." she remarked bluntly. "Just please tell me what's wrong with you..."

Clasping her friend into a hug, Rarity confessed in tears, "**I'VE BEEN DESPERATELY TRYING TO FIND MY TRUE LOVE, BUT I HAVE FAILED AT IT MANY TIMES OVER**!" Trying her best to hold back her tears, she admitted, "I MUST know if my true love will love me for how I look!"

Still in shock at her friend's sudden outburst, Twilight Sparkle then informed, "There's a lot more to love than just appearance alone, Rarity... Personality and character also play a critical role in it, as well..."

"You... You truly mean that, Twilight?" the unicorn asked, wiping away her tears with a single hoof.

"Yes..." she smiled warmly, affectionately hugging her back...

* * *

"I say this is a fine place to rest. Quite warm, and should keep us safe from the storm" Pterano said logically as he pointed out "Only great minds such as myself could deduce this being a warm place to rest for the night".

"Anyone could have picked this spot, bird brain! Sides, the storms not that bad! We could still keep going! But like a true coward, you decided to stay and hide in this little cave. Well, Im not afraid of some skywa...

**BOOM**!

A crackle of lighting interrupted him, causing him to jump in shock as he ducked into the cave, grumbling.

"And here I thought I was afraid of when skywater becomes angry" Rinkus pointed out. He immediately shut up when Sierra shot him a look.

"Enough! We need to keep our strength up and we're wasting it through arguing. We shall remain here for the night, and pick up our journey tomorrow morning" Pterano said. Going to a corner of the cave, he said "Would do us some good to..not waste energy arguing". Sighing, he perched down as his wings encircled around himself to give him warmth. "Just need to...rest for awhile" he said sleepily, not noticing the purple light that was slowly surrounding him and his companions.


End file.
